


Don't Ignore Your Father!

by Phan_Trash1908



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_Trash1908/pseuds/Phan_Trash1908
Summary: Tommy and Sam have an interesting encounter with Phil.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 21
Kudos: 646





	1. Hello Mr. Minecraft

**Author's Note:**

> This fandoms got me and won't let me go. Oh well, guess I better make a fix about it instead! 
> 
> I have missed some Tommy streams and my most recent one is, 'Sam Is The Villian?' which I haven't finished yet. I do know what is happening lore wise because I spoiled myself a bit so.... Also, I am a Tommy apologist, fight me.

Tommy had just been running some errands for Sam Nook when he had seen Phil walking down the prime path. His breath caught in his throat as he quickly scurried over to where Sam Nook was and pretended to act casually, trying not to worry Sam Nook. Sam Nook didn't notice and just asked Tommy if he had the materials he requested, Tommy just lied and said that he needed a break, after all, big men like him get tired.

Sam Nook looked at him quizzingly but let it slide, instead insisting that Tommy takes a break if need be. Tommy agreed and asked if he could speak to Sam for a bit. Sam Nook nodded and tipped the construction hat on his head before logging out.

**Awesamdude left the game**

Tommy was alone for a bit, wondering if Phil would come his way and want to talk to him. To be honest, he didn't want to speak to the man, he wasn't in the mood to deal with Phil's constant talk about what he and Techno were doing or having him doubt his skills. He was too lost in thought to notice that Sam had logged in and had been standing in front of him for a bit.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Sam snapped in front of his face, startling him. Sam apologized, 

"My bad, I just needed to get your attention. Again, sorry about that."

Tommy smiled and rolled his eyes, patting Sam on the shoulder, "No worries Big Man, my fault for getting stuck in my head." 

Sam smiled back, "No need to be sorry, it's good to think. It gives you something to do."

Tommy was surprised that Sam's immediate thought wasn't to question Tommy or get mad at him for not paying attention. He smiled,

"So... how have you been?" he asked, kicking the dirt under his feet.

Sam looked up at the clouds, "I've been good, especially with the whole 'egg' thing. How have things been with Sam Nook? I hope he's not overworking you, I'd have to talk with him if that's the case."

He knew Sam had no bad intention towards Sam Nook, so he tried his best to not tense up at his words, "Nah, he's good. He's making me collect 30 apples for god knows what, man eats Hearts of The Sea's, what would he possibly need em' for?. That fucker was lucky I have wings or half of those trees would have been on the ground."

Sam laughed, "Speaking of which," He looked at Tommy's back, his wings looking like they had been tucked away for longer than Tommy was working, "You didn't use your wings at all huh?" He looked at Tommy's dirty wrinkled clothing and scarred hands.

Tommy's eyes widened as he looked down in embarrassment, "H-how can you tell?" 

Sam only chuckled, ruffling his hair, "I am a master observer, nothing can hide from my amazing eyes."

Tommy laughed at that and relaxed a bit mumbling something along the lines of, 'yeah right with your fuckin old ass eyes' and asked Sam if he could let his wings out and stretch them. Sam, of course, said yes, letting Tommy stretch his wings and sigh in relief.

Sam looked at him with happiness written on his face, "Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to,"

Tommy looked up at Sam and nodded, "Sure Big Man, ask away."

"I was wondering, how come you never have your wings out in public? I don't think anyone would mind, Quackity and Phil always have theirs out so, I was wondering why you don't. Again, you don't have to answer."

Tommy sighed figuring that he could trust Sam, and slouched against the scaffolding, being careful not to knock it over, "I used to love having my wings out when I was younger,"

Sam nodded, "Why not now?"

Tommy continued, "This was way before me, Wil, and Tubbo had moved to the SMP. I was so excited when I had first gotten them, thought Phil would be so proud of me. I had gone to show him, he was talking with Techno and Wil. I ran up to him with the biggest smile on my face," Tommy had chuckled and held a tiny smile on his face, "I had my wings hidden so I could surprise him, I asked him if I could show him something he, of course, said he was busy and that I could show him later if it was truly important. I was sad but, I understood, so I waited in my room all day waiting for him to come and see me. He didn't. So," 

He sighed and Sam waited before he started again, "I went to show him the next day, he was outside with Techno, training or something, Techno looked like he was almost done so I went to Phil again, he brushed me off. I ran to my room and slammed the door, crying no- sobbing, Wilbur must have heard because the next thing I know, he was in my room holding me and asking what was wrong and I showed him. He gasped before he realized why I was trying to get Phil's attention, he started crying and hugged me before telling me how proud he was of me and saying how cool it was."

Tommy wiped at his eyes, just noticing he had small tears sliding down his cheeks, "I had only gotten them about two weeks before that, didn't know those fuckers were going to hurt like hell. I was 10 when I got them, so it would hurt like a bitch. I remember I was in so much pain I couldn't move, no one had noticed I hadn't come out of my room except for Wil. He would bring me food and medicine although the medicine didn't help since it wasn't the kind I needed. He had asked me to tell him what was wrong and I just couldn't tell him, I guess that's another reason why he cried when he had found out."

Sam looked at him sadly, putting his arm around the boy and holding him close. Tommy continued again, "About three years later I had gotten sick of Phil's crap, so, I wanted them off. I didn't want to be like him anymore, I had gone to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, the sharpest one I could find, went to the bathroom, laid a towel on the floor, and sat down. I wanted them gone, I wanted them gone so badly. So," 

He shuddered and rubbed his arms, Sam only pulled him closer in response, "I tried to cut them off and, oh god, there was so much blood Sam, so much..." He whispered the last part, "I- uh- I just laid there, hoping that, if I had waited for long enough, that I could go somewhere, anywhere, that wasn't near him. Unknown to me at the time, I hadn't realized that I had screamed, loud enough to grab someone's attention, that someone was again, Wilbur. He had busted through the bathroom door, saw me, and called 911. They had to hold me in the hospital."

He laughed, "You what was the funniest part of all of this?"

Sam looked up worryingly, swallowing, "What would that be Tommy?"

"That no one besides Wil and Tubbo showed up."

Sam looked shocked and pulled the younger a bit closer.

Tommy sighed, "Okay, let's not talk about this anymore." He moved out of Sam's grip and picked some wood off the floor and placed it on one of the scaffolding, then moved back towards Sam, "Sorry, it was bothering me."

Sam smiled at him, "It's alright! Let's talk about something else."

They sat there and talked for a bit, not noticing a certain winged man walking their way. They eventually noticed because he stopped right in front of them, smiling.

"Hey, guys, what are you up to?" He smiled, holding a sachet of some sort, he didn't even notice a whole ass (well, half) building behind them.

Sam quickly glanced at Tommy before turning to Phil, "Oh, nothing. Sam Nook and I have been helping Tommy with his hotel." He gestured towards Tommy.

That got Phil to finally look at the boy, he gasped, "Tommy, when did you get wings? Why didn't you tell me?"

Tommy internally groaned, 'Of course that's all that Phil would care about, not even a, how are you, Tommy? How's living without your older brother been? Your friends enjoy living without a home? Wow, son! Look at that hotel! Sorry I didn't believe you earlier.'

"Tommy?" Phil tried to get his attention. 

Tommy just kept talking about whatever to Sam who seemed a bit confused but could understand that Tommy didn't want Phil to be here.

Phil started to get impatient, "Tommy. Tommy! Don't ignore your father, young man!"

That got Tommy to perk up, he looked at Phil confusingly before turning back to Sam, "Oh, sorry Sam, I wasn't aware that I was ignoring you, my apologies."

Sam, both trying to hold in a laugh and trying to ignore the warm feeling in his heart nodded back to Tommy, "It's quite alright, I know you didn't mean to."

Phil was at a loss for words, his face in shock and sadness, "I- Tommy-" he went to reach for Tommy but Sam stepped in between him.

Phil looked frustrated and huffed, "Excuse me, _**Sam**_ , but I would like to speak to _my_ son." He tried to put as much venom into saying Sam's name as he could, but Sam seemed unaffected.

Sam simply shrugged, "I'm sorry but, I don't think he would like to speak to you."

Phil laughed, "Ha! What would you know about Tommy?"

Sam smiled at Phil, "More than you I can assure."

Phil was getting impatient, his wings ruffling a bit, "Move."

"I don't think I will now, if you excuse me, Tommy and I will be leaving." Sam said, putting his hand on Tommy's shoulder, giving him a look that said, 'Do you wanna leave?'. Tommy nodded and adjusted the hard hat on his head and started to walk down the path past Phil and towards his house.

"C'mon dad, we're leaving!" he shouted, already past the stairs and fencing.

Sam once again ignored the swelling in his chest. He glanced towards Phil who looked heartbroken, and tipped his hat before trailing after Tommy, "Coming, son!"

Phil just walked them walk away, an empty feeling resting in his heart and guilt in his stomach. 'What did he do wrong?'.


	2. Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I may have lied when I said that the next chapter would be next week. I just had the sudden motivation to do the entire chapter today, in school, because who really needs education pfft not me. 
> 
> Also I may not have clarified this and you probably don't care but I have been in this fandom longer than recent, sorry if that was confusing. (Been here since L'manberg started pog)

Sam had caught up with Tommy and walked beside him. It wasn't a long walk by all means, but to the older man, it felt like ages. He felt a bit tense and the air was awkward after what had transpired with Phil. He didn't feel bad for the man, he had hurt a minor- _a child_ physically and emotionally, he couldn't forgive him for that.

Tommy walked a lot slower than his usual hop, skip, and jump away attitude. It slightly worried the older but, he understood why it was Phil after all, his so-called, ' _father_ '. Just saying that in his head made his blood boil. The boy walking beside him didn't deserve this, not one bit.

He decided not to let his emotions get the better of him, instead, he pushed them down and took a deep breath, "So," he started, "what do you want to do now?"

Tommy glanced at him, "I'm not sure, I don't want to go back to the hotel today." He glanced back towards the path, they had eventually arrived at Tommy's house.

Sam looked around, ' _Why is a child living in a mound of dirt?'_ he decided to ask, "Sorry if this is a bit personal but, why do you still live in this dirt shack?"

Tommy opened his ender chest and scanned through it, "Uh- where is it-," he mumbled, "aha! There it is- oh uh- sorry Sam, I was looking for something, what did you say?"

Sam, instead of getting mad, restated his question, "I was just curious as to why you still live in this shack? I mean, I'm sure Tubbo would love for you to live in Snowchester with him."

Tommy dug through another chest, "Well," He started uncertainly, "with Tubbo the thing is- I mean, I wouldn't mind living with him sure but," He stopped before starting again, "I don't know, it's stupid..."

Sam smiled and leaned against the dirt wall, "It's alright if you don't want to tell me, I'll understand." 

Tommy sighed, "Well remember how I told you about the thing with Jack and Niki?"

Sam nodded, he remembered when the boy had come to him nervously and told him about how he found it strange that Niki had brought him close to the Nuke site, and how he felt nervous around Jack, especially after he tried to kill him. He motioned for Tommy to continue.

"Well, yeah, I just don't like the fact that if I did live with Tubbo that- that Jack might try to like, kill me in my sleep or something- I don't know... And with Niki I- I feel as though she wanted to see me get blown into bits cause' when we were by the nuke site, and I was gathering wood, she looked over at that hole in the ground and started mutter things along the lines of, 'shit, shit, shit' or something close to that. And I could see why she did. I mean, we never really acknowledged her or let her speak, and then after my exile, I just had the balls to go and have everyone's home destroyed. I just, I miss the days when she acted like my big sister instead of my assassinator."

Sam walked over to where Tommy was and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Well Tommy, there is one thing- no- two things that I can assure you. One, I will not let Jack Manifold or Niki hurt you, neither will Sam Nook, it is our job to keep you safe- even without the contract." 

That made Tommy's eyes widen, "And second, it's not your fault that Techno and Phil decided to side with your abuser," he tried his best but he couldn't describe Dream any other way, he rubbed Tommy's shoulder and continued, "they believe that government corrupts and while yes that may be true in some way, they have no right to use that as an excuse to harm you and everyone else. That is not and will not ever be your fault. I promise"

Tommy looked up at Sam with disbelief in his eyes but he gave Sam a quick side hug, "Thank you, Sam." He mumbled, a smile drawn on his face.

Sam stood up and gave Tommy his hand, "No problem Tommy. Now, how about we go visit Tubbo? I will make sure that Jack and Niki come nowhere near you."

Tommy smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling himself off the ground, "Sure Big Man, I'm sure Tubbo would like a visit. Oh and Sam, can you do me a favor?"

Sam nodded, "What is it, Tommy?"

"Can you protect Tubbo too? I mean- you don't have to if it's too much I just- I can't protect him all the time, he's too clumsy." Tommy laughed at his own save.

The creeper hybrid smiled and walked towards the entrance to Tommy's shack, "It would be my honor, Tommy."

Tommy just nodded and ran outside, pulling out his trident as it had begun to rain, "C'mon Sam! We don't wanna keep him waiting." he yelled and he then flew into the air.

Sam chuckled and pulled his trident out as well, following Tommy to Snowchester. They swam through the sea until their feet met the snowy ground below, Tommy had fallen face-first into the snow, making Sam laugh.

" _What the actual fuck?!_ " Tommy had yelled, his face still shoved into the pile of snow. He pulled himself off the ground and glared at Sam, who was laughing so hard he thought he was going to puke up his lungs. Sam's laughter had quieted down as they heard footsteps coming from the house next to them.

The door opened to reveal Tubbo, all dressed up in his winter gear. ' _Does he ever take that shit off??? Bet he doesn't even wash it, fucking gross'_ ** ~~(Says the guy who literally wears the same shirt every day)~~ **Tommy thought wiping the snow off his pants. 

"Oh, hi guys! What are you doing here?" Tubbo asked, walking outside and cracking the door a bit.

Tommy looked over to Tubbo, "Well Sammy boy over here wanted to give you a visit, I'm just making sure he uh- doesn't get lost."

Tubbo just rolled his eyes, "Okay Tommy," He looked over to Sam, "thanks for visiting, it's a nice surprise."

Sam just smiled at the boy, "No problem, just thought I'd drop by, maybe bring a kid with me."

Tommy glared at Sam for the second time that day, "Hey! I'm no kid, I'm a big strong man who gets lots of hot women! Fuck you!”

Tubbo again rolled his eyes and continued, "Anywho... is there anything you want to do? I'm not busy and no one seems to be here at the moment, so we can do something fun." 

Sam looked at the boy and noticed the heavy bags under his eyes, ' _how had no one noticed that?_ ' though, he guesses being part creeper helped him notice it better. He thought about what they could do and, with the biggest smile he'd had that day, he spoke, "How about a snowball fight? That seems fun right?"

Tommy scoffed, "Really Sam, a snowball fight? Aren't you a bit too old for that?" 

Anyone else would have been offended but not Sam, he pretended to be sad about it, pulling a small frown on his face, "Oh... okay then, I guess we could do something else."

Tommy seemed to panic, not in a traumatic way though, "Wait, wait, wait," he waved his hands frantically, "we can have a snowball fight."

Sam looked as if he was a child and had just been given the biggest lollipop in his life, "Really?"

Tommy sighed, "Yeah, yeah let's just start before I change my mind..."

They all hid around Tubbo house and began making snowballs. Tommy called out, "Hey Tubbo! Wanna team up?"

Tubbo smiled and yelled back, "Sure Tommy!" he ran over to where Tommy was and they glanced over to where Sam was.

"I say we kill him-" Tubbo glared at him, "with snowballs of course." he smiled like an innocent child.

Tommy just looked over at Tubbo, "I uh- okay then, uh- here's the plan."

They talked it over and decided to ambush Sam from both sides, what they hadn't accounted for though, was that Sam was much stronger and taller than the two.

They quickly made their way over to Sam and rushed in. Sam quickly made do with Tubbo by throwing a snowball directly at Tubbo's face, temporarily blinding him. He then went for Tommy, throwing a snowball at him which he dodged and flew upwards. 

' _There is no way in hell that Sam can get me from here_ ' Tommy laughed triumphantly, not accounting for the fact that Sam had a bow and he knew how to use it.

Sam instead of using an arrow, somehow was able to shoot a snowball instead, effectively hitting Tommy and causing him to fall. Sam quickly placed down water and used his trident to grab Tommy mid-air.

"You might wanna hold your breath." He stated calmly.

"Huh-" Tommy was cut off as they both fell into the water.

Tommy quickly pushed himself up and gasped for air, "You son of a bitch! I could have drowned! Are you insane?!" **(flashbacks from that one Quackity stream)**

He looked around for Sam before realizing he might be underwater still. ' _Shit_ ' he thought quickly looking down towards the water, unaware of the hands moving to grab his shoulders.

Tubbo during all of this, just sat there amused by the scene playing before him. Sure, he still had snow covering his eyes but, it was worth it.

Sam grabbed Tommy's shoulders and shouted, "BOO!"

Tommy, who definitely didn't scream like a little girl, jumped and punched whoever it was in the face. He quickly realized who it was and immediately apologized, "Oh my god Sam, I am so sorry! Hang on a sec," he grabbed Sam's arm and pulled them both to the ground.

Sam didn't seem hurt but that didn't stop Tommy from panicking. They both stood up and Sam tried to tell Tommy he was alright, "Look, Tommy, I'm fine-" he was cut off by Tommy, "I'm sorry okay? See look," He had taken off his armor, not putting it on the ground though but instead he opened his arms as if he was going for a hug, "you can hit me back if you want, then we'll be even."

Sam frowned, "Tommy, I have already told you or well, Sam Nook did but still, I will not raise my hands at you. I realize that I shouldn't have scared you and I'm sorry. You can put your armor back on if you want."

Tommy released a breath he didn't even know he was holding, "Your right- sorry, it was stupid of me to think that you would hit me, I know your not that green bastard even if you are green."

Sam simply smiled, "That's alright Tommy, no need to be sorry."

Tommy smiled back and began to put his armor on as Tubbo walked up to them, "Are you two alright? I was kind of worried when you had fallen but I'm glad Sam caught you."

Sam put his hand on Tubbo's shoulder, "We're okay Tubbo, sorry for the scare."

Tommy had finished putting his armor on and wrapped his arm around Tubbo's shoulders, "Yeah no need to be worried Big T, we're good."

Tubbo smiled, "I'm glad. Now, who wants hot chocolate?"

Tommy yelled, "Me! A big man needs a refreshing drink after winning that snowball fight."

Tubbo looked confused, "I thought Sam wo-" " _Shhhhh..._ " "Okay."

Sam just smiled, "Let's get inside before we get sick and die."

Tommy had only now realized how cold he was, "Yeah that fucking waster made everything 10x colder- fuck."

Tubbo laughed as they walked inside the house, "You'll be fine Tommy."

\------

Tommy smiled as they all sat around drinking hot chocolate, 

**' _I love my family_ '**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so nice! I have never gotten this many comments or any of this in all my days of posting on here. Like holy moly you guys are great! I hope you enjoyed this book.
> 
> Let me know if I should open a one shot book let me know! You could request anything (platonic only please, not used to writing anything romantic about mcyt) but don't crowd me too much cause we all know what happens under pressure.  
> (YOU KILL TUBBO'S)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, even if it was my first posted fix in the famdom. I was originally writing a Tommy and Tubbo one but... I thought about this one and I had to get it done first. So be on the look out for the second chapter, it might be out next week who knows? I've got a horrible upload schedule.


End file.
